


Café Enterprise

by Mermaid_in_space



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Au Coffee Shop, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Deutsch | German, Family, Friendship, Gen, German, Humor, Why am I using english tags? It's written in german, silent
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid_in_space/pseuds/Mermaid_in_space
Summary: Coffee Shop AU | In der NCC Street 1701 liegt der Coffee Shop von James T. Kirk. Und dort gehen eine Menge Leute ein und aus, die sich bisher zwar nicht unbedingt gekannt haben, die es aber alle immer wieder hierher lockt. Über das Leben von einzelnen Individuen und ihre Interaktionen untereinander. Weil sie einfach in jedem Leben irgendwie zusammen gehören und sich ihre Wege kreuzen.





	1. Der Arzt und die Nachtschicht

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob die Geschichte Struktur und Sinn hat. Wahrscheinlich hat sie es nicht auf den ersten Blick.  
> Inspiriert von einer Tumblr AU Idee und aufgrund einer wieder aufblühenden Leidenschaft mit meiner liebsten Crew, wollte ich etwas beitragen, das von positiven Vibes und einem schönen, unaufgeregten Leben erzählt. Freundschaft, Humor, das Leben an sich. Über das Leben von einzelnen Individuen, und ihre Interaktionen untereinander. Weil sie einfach in jedem Leben irgendwie zusammen gehören.
> 
> Die Kapitel sind mal länger, mal kürzer. Es ist sogar ein wenig Handlung geplant.
> 
> Location ist die Enterprise als amerikanischer Coffee Shop. Ich habe keine befriedigende Übersetzung gefunden. Also ist mal von Café die Rede, mal von Coffee Shop.
> 
> Und jetzt lest.

Dass Leonard H. McCoy zum ersten Mal das unscheinbare Café namens Enterprise betrat, war mehr Zufall. Es war kurz nach sechs Uhr morgens und er kam gerade von einer Nachtschicht des nahe gelegenen Krankenhauses. Und naja, dieses war das einzig offene Café, das er auf dem Heimweg finden konnte. Außerdem war das Licht ein wenig gedämmt, was eine sehr willkommene Abwechslung zu dem grellen Neonlicht in den Krankenhausfluren war.

Anscheinend war er der erste Kunde heute, denn der blonde, junge Mann hinterm Tresen war gerade erst dabei die Glasvitrine zu befüllen. Ansonsten war der Laden leer.  
Ohne auch nur einen Blick auf die große Auswahl der Karte an der Wand hinterm Tresen zu werfen, trat Leonard zur Kasse.  
„Kaffee, schwarz“, bestellte er brummend. Der müde Unterton war nicht zu überhören.  
Der Blonde blickte daraufhin zum ersten Mal auf, bemerkte die tiefen Augenringe seines Kunden und verkniff sich einen Kommentar. Stattdessen schnappte er sich einen Becher und einen Edding.  
„Guten Morgen. Auf welchen Namen denn?“  
McCoy grummelte bloß etwas. Das Ganze war ein Unding, fand er. Niemand sollte um diese Uhrzeit eine so gut gelaunte Ausstrahlung haben.  
„Wie war das?“, hakte Jim, so stand es auf seinem Namensschild, nach. Statt einer vernünftigen Antwort bekam er bloß einen bösen Blick, von dem er sich sicher war, dass er Menschen normalerweise in die Flucht schlug. Aber James T. Kirk ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.  
„Ein ganz harter Knochen, was?“, grinste er bloß und kritzelte etwas auf den Becher.  
Nachdem er das Geld kassiert hatte, machte sich Jim an die schnelle Zubereitung und übergab kurz darauf den Becher an dessen neuen Besitzer.  
Diesem fiel gar nicht auf, dass dort in großen Buchstaben 'BONES' zu lesen war, denn er war zu durstig nach Koffein und nahm einen ausgiebigen Schluck. Mittendrin hielt er jedoch plötzlich inne und sah missmutig vom Becher zu Jim.  
„Ich wollte schwarz. Da ist Vanille drin“, stellte er mit seinem Südstaatenakzent fest.  
„Du sahst mir stark aus, als könntest du etwas Geschmack in deinem Leben brauchen“, erwiderte der Blonde. Es fiel ihm nicht schwer dem Blick, der folgte, gelassen standzuhalten.  
Bis es Leonard schließlich aufgab. Er war eindeutig zu müde für eine Schimpftriade, und so machte er sich auf den Heimweg.  
Jim blickte ihm kurz nach, bevor er sich wieder daran machte die Vitrine zu bestücken.

~

Das zweite Mal, dass Leonard H. McCoy frühmorgens das Café betrat, war noch in der gleichen Woche, in der er immer noch Nachtschicht hatte.  
Er mochte Nachtschichten nicht.  
Zwar hatte er kein Problem damit egal zu welcher Uhrzeit stundenlang auf den Beinen zu sein, aber nachts war einfach zu wenig los. Zu oft gab es nichts zu tun, sodass die Müdigkeit einen viel zu schnell einholte und die Zeit bis zum Feierabend sich �schlichtweg� zu lange zog. Da rannte er lieber tagsüber von einem medizinischen Notfall zum nächsten.

Jetzt war er eben wieder hier und wieder der erste heute Früh. Warum er nicht woanders hin ging wusste er nicht genau.  
Vielleicht, weil McCoy ein Gewohnheitsmensch war. Weil er in der Gleichmäßigkeit Ruhe fand und sein Stresslevel fiel. Weil er das letzte Mal hier mehr oder weniger ordentlich bedient worden war. Okay, eher weniger.  
„Weil einfach kein verdammtes Café in diesem Bezirk schon auf hat“, grummelte er und ging zum Tresen.  
Jim sah ihm bereits entgegen und zückte einen Becher.  
„Morgen, Bones. Einmal schwarz?“  
„Oh nein, schlag dir diesen dummen Spitznamen gleich wieder aus dem Kopf, klar?!“, schimpfte der Arzt.  
„Dann willst du also keinen Kaffee?“  
„Doch natürlich will ich einen verdammten Kaffee!“  
„Kommt sofort.“ Jim nahm ihm, bevor er irgendetwas erwidern oder sich sonst wie wehren konnte, den Schein aus der Hand, überreichte ihm das Wechselgeld und machte sich dann an die Zubereitung.  
Unglaublich, fand Leonard.

Kurz darauf bekam er seinen Becher.  
Endlich!  
Doch nach einem Zug merkte er: schon wieder Vanille ...

~

Natürlich gab es auch in der Krankenhauskantine einen Kaffeeautomaten. Aber jeder Mitarbeiter mit Sinn und Verstand mied diesen, wenn es nur irgendwie möglich war. Es schmeckte einfach wie mehrfach überbrühte Instantbohnen, die nicht mal eine zufriedenstellende Menge an Koffein enthielten.  
Das war auch der Grund weswegen Leonard am Ende seiner Mittagspause – an diesem Tag hatte er Gott sei Dank zu einer humanen Uhrzeit Schicht – auf dem Rückweg zum Krankenhaus in dem Starbucks gegenüber hielt und sich dort seinen Kaffee bestellte.  
Es war viel los, immerhin war es der allgemeine Ausweichpunkt des Gebäudekomplexes der Ärzte und sämtlicher Patienten oder Besucher, und er musste eine Weile warten. Aber schließlich bekam er, was er wollte. Ohne Spitznamen, ohne warmes, breites Grinsen.  
Als er aus der Tür trat, nahm er einen Schluck.  
Schwarz, ohne Vanille.  
Es kam ihm langweilig vor.


	2. Logisches Outsourcing und faszinierende Saftmischungen

Das erste Mal, dass Spock das etwas abseits gelegene Café namens Enterprise betrat, war, weil er einen ruhigen Ort zum Lernen für sein Studium suchte. Er hatte sich den Naturwissenschaften verschrieben: Biologie, Chemie, Physik.  
Jedes Fach für sich alleine war schon ein großes Gebiet. Für ihn war es aber kein Problem sich fast gleichzeitig darum zu kümmern.  
Sein Studium war ihm wichtig und er nahm es ernst. Sein Mitbewohner scheinbar leider nicht, denn dieser hatte nebenbei immer Musik oder eine Serie laufen. Die Bibliothek der Universität, die gar nicht so weit von hier entfernt lag, war zwar ruhig, aber manchmal kam sie ihm so stickig vor, dass sie ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Außerdem waren Lebensmittel dort verboten. Ein erheblicher Missstand, zumindest Spocks Meinung nach.  
Also hatte er sich eine Liste von allen Etablissements der Stadt gemacht, in denen man sich für längere Zeit hinsetzen und arbeiten konnte. Neben unzähligen Coffee Shops waren das auch einige Bistros und ähnliches, die er, sortiert nach Entfernung zur Uni, aufsuchte und prüfte.  
In den meisten hatte er es nicht lange ausgehalten. Zu voll waren sie oder zu laut. Immerhin hatten viele Studenten die gleiche Idee des Outsourcens, und generell waren solche Orte ja ein beliebter Treffpunkt.  
Die Enterprise stellte da keine Ausnahme dar. Dennoch war es hier anders.  
Spock fühlte sich weniger angespannt, als er auf einen der Sessel saß, den Laptop auf dem Tisch, dahinter seinen Kaffeebecher und ein Glas Wasser. Hier hatte er keine Probleme damit bis zum Abend effizient durchzuarbeiten.

Ein wenig überrascht von dieser Tatsache, kam er nun öfters hierher, mehrmals pro Woche.  
Es war angenehm. Jim war nett, aber niemals zu aufdringlich, wofür Spock dankbar war. Der Blonde riss oft Witze, die er nicht verstand oder einfach zu trivial fand, um darüber amüsiert zu sein. Trotzdem lächelte er als Antwort und wurde jedes Mal mit einem breiten Grinsen belohnt.

Spock hatte seine Lieblingsplätze in dem Café. Tische in der Nähe von Steckdosen, nicht in der Mitte des Raumes, und so gelegen, dass ihn niemals die Sonne ins Gesicht stach und blendete. Oder direkt auf seinen Bildschirm prallte und ihm die Sicht trübte.  
Aber er beschwerte sich auch nicht, wenn diese Tische besetzt waren und er auf andere ausweichen musste.  
So saß er da, packte seinen Laptop aus der schwarzen Umhängetasche und ließ den Kaffee unberührt auf dem Tisch stehen, füllte sich nur immer wieder Wasser nach.  
„Weißt du, Spock, du musst keinen Kaffee bestellen, wenn er dir nicht schmeckt“, meinte Jim, dem das natürlich auffiel, einmal, als Spock das Café betreten und zum Tresen getreten war.  
Der Student verzog keine Miene. „Es ist nicht so, dass er mir nicht schmeckt“, stellte er klar, „Die Langzeitauswirkungen von Koffeineinnahme belasten meinen Organismus intensiver als andere Individuen, Sir.“  
„Ich sagte dir doch schon, nenn mich Jim. Und ich kann dir auch alles entkoffeiniert zubereiten. Es ist schade um den Kaffee, wenn er draußen immer einfach entsorgt wird.“  
Spock schwieg für einen Moment. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Jim sein Verhalten bemerkt hatte, sich überhaupt dafür interessieren würde, und es scheinbar anstoßend genug fand, um es anzusprechen. Er musterte den Blonden, konnte in dessen Gesicht aber keine negative Regung finden. Nur ein freundliches, abwartendes Lächeln.  
Also hob er den Blick zur Tafel und besah sich zum ersten Mal das Angebot. In dem er bald verloren ging. Von vielen Sachen hatte er als Nicht-Kaffee-Trinker keine Ahnung. Wie sollte Spock da das Passende auswählen?  
Jim merkte das Zögern und griff ein.  
„Welchen Geschmack magst du denn gerne?“, fragte er.  
Spock richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Blonden. „Ich bin mit den meisten in Kombination eines Getränkes nicht vertraut“, gab er zu.  
Kirk überlegte einen Moment. „Wie wäre es damit“, schlug er dann vor „in den nächsten zwei Wochen mache ich dir jedes Mal etwas Anderes und wir finden gemeinsam raus, was dir schmeckt.“  
Spock nickte einverstanden und damit war es entschieden.  
So kam es, dass er erfuhr, dass ihm entkoffeinierter Kokos Latte mit einem extra Schuss Milch zusagte.

~

Das Ganze war am Anfang seines Studiums gewesen. Jetzt, zwei Jahre später, war er mittlerweile ein Stammgast des Cafés.  
Es war kurz vor den Semesterferien und alle Studenten waren im Stress der Abschlussprüfungen. Spock bildete da keine Ausnahme und trotz seines brillanten Verstandes, schlug er sich Nächte um die Ohren, weil er einfach die doppelte Menge an Prüfungen bewältigen musste.  
Noch hatte das Café keinen 24 Stunden Service, was man, seiner Meinung nach, aber dringend ändern sollte. So saß er bis halb elf abends in der Enterprise und ging dann zurück in seine Wohnung, um sich dort das Gejammer seines Mitbewohners anzuhören, bis dieser aufgab oder einschlief. Meist erfolgte beides recht zeitgleich.  
Spock dagegen machte weiter bis er nur noch sein Minimum an 3,5 Stunden Schlaf bekommen würde, das er brauchte, um auch nach einigen Tagen mit diesem Rhythmus funktionstüchtig zu sein.  
Aber auch das hatte seinen Preis.  
Jim beobachtete ihn nachdenklich dabei, wie der Student noch blasser als sonst auf seinen Laptop starrte.  
Es war immer wieder dasselbe am Ende der Semester mit diesen Kids, die eigentlich gar nicht jünger waren als er. Aber er bezeichnete sie trotzdem gerne so. Er tat sein bestes sie in ihrem Stress zu unterstützen, doch meist gab es nicht viel, was er tun konnte.

Es war kurz vor Feierabend als er bemerkte, dass Spock über seinen Aufzeichnungen eingenickt war. Mit einem müden Lächeln holte Jim eine dünne Decke von hinten und legte sie ihm über, bevor er anfing die anderen Tische zu putzen und alles einzuräumen.

Als Spock aufwachte, tat ihm der Nacken weh. Dann bemerkte er, dass er noch immer saß, und blickte auf. Er befand sich sogar noch immer im Café, doch das Licht war gedämmt und Jim saß bei ihm am Tisch und trank einen Kakao.  
„Ah, du bist wieder wach, Spock“, stellte dieser fest.  
Der Student hatte nichts zu dieser Aussage hinzuzufügen, bis sein Blick auf die Uhrzeit seines Laptops fiel. Mitternacht.  
„Ich habe die Öffnungszeiten überschritten. Es wäre logisch gewesen, mich zu wecken.“  
„Du sahst aus, als könntest du den Schlaf gebrauchen“, winkte Jim ab. Spock begann derweil seine Sachen einzuräumen.  
„Ich entschuldige mich dich von deinem Feierabend abgehalten zu haben.“  
„Ach, Spock, für einen Freund ist das doch kein Problem.“  
Der Dunkelhaarige hielt daraufhin für einen Moment inne, lächelte dann jedoch.  
Zusammen verließen sie die Enterprise und machten sich jeder auf den Heimweg, wobei sie bemerkten, dass sie einige Blocks in die gleiche Richtung zu gehen hatten.

~

Im Sommer hatte die Enterprise ein ganz besonderes Angebot: frisch gepresste Säfte. Jim überzeugte jeden seiner Stammkunden mal mindestens einen zu probieren. Es gab den 'Krios Prime' mit Ananas, Mango und Kiwi oder den 'Thalos IV' mit Äpfeln, Heidelbeeren und Grapefruit und viele andere Kreationen.  
Da Spock nicht für das Koffein herkam, war es ihm gleich was er trank und so bekam er jedes Mal eine andere bunte Farbe in die Hand gedrückt, die er jedes Mal mit leicht erhobener Augenbraue musterte.  
Bisher hatte Jim aber immer Geschmack bewiesen.  
Heute hatte er einen orangefarbenen Arex aus Apfel-, Orangen- und etwas Möhrensaft mit einem Hauch Ingwer. Definitiv ernährte er sich hier gesund.  
Als er zurück zu seinem Platz ging, wurde er plötzlich von einem anderen Gast, der das Café verlassen wollte, angerempelt. Das Glas fiel ihm aus der Hand und zerbrach am Boden. Spock besah sich das Desaster der riesigen Pfütze für einen Moment.  
Sein Rempler hatte den Vorfall kaum mitbekommen oder sich einfach nicht dafür interessiert. Zumindest war er verschwunden.  
Mit einem stummen Seufzen ging Spock in die Hocke und begann die Scherben aufzulesen. Heute war jedoch eindeutig nicht sein Tag, denn im nächsten Moment blutete er aus einem breiten Schnitt an der Handinnenfläche.  
„Zeig mal her.“  
Spock sah auf, als er angesprochen wurde und erkannte einen dunkelhaarigen Mann, der seine Hand musterte.  
„Es ist nur ein unglücklicher Kratzer.“ Sein Versuch die Situation runterzuspielen und den anderen aus seinem persönlichem Wohlfühlbereich abzuwimmeln, scheiterte leider.  
Denn der Kerl packte einfach mit den Worten „Ich bin Arzt“ sein Handgelenk und besah sich die Sache selbst.  
„Das sieht mir nicht gut aus“, murmelte er dann mit einem derart finsteren Blick auf das offene Fleisch, dass man Angst bekommen könnte, die Hand müsste deswegen gleich amputiert werden.  
„Es ist wirklich nicht-...“, setzte Spock mit einem nachdrücklichen Ton an, wurde jedoch direkt unterbrochen. Ein Verhalten an anderen Individuen, das er als extrem störend empfand.  
„Keine kluge Idee mit bloßen Fingern in Scherben zu packen“, beendete der Arzt den Satz und drehte den Kopf zur Theke. „Jim, ich brauch Wasser und Verbandszeug.“  
Der Chef des Ladens, der die beiden bereits im Blick hatte und auch selbst dazugekommen wäre, hätte Bones die Sache nicht bereits in die Hand genommen, nickte und winkte beide zu sich. Die Geschäfte überließ er für den Moment seinen fleißigen Mitarbeitern.  
„Ich hab hinten eine Erste-Hilfe-Medizintasche.“  
Hinter einer Tür grenzte noch ein Raum an, der sowohl als Lager, als auch als Küche und Aufenthaltsraum diente. Leonard setzte Spock, der seine stoische Maske zur Schau trug und keine Miene verzog, auf einen Stuhl und trat an einen Wasserhahn, um seine eigenen Hände zu reinigen. Dann nahm er ein feuchtes Tuch und kümmerte sich um das viele Blut an Spocks Hand.  
„Das war ein verdammter Mistkerl, der dich da erwischt hat.“  
„Unfälle passieren nun mal. Obwohl ich Ihnen da Recht gebe.“  
„Hochhalten, dann wird die Zirkulation langsamer“, gebot Leonard und suchte im Verbandskasten nach passenden Utensil. Jim beobachtete ihn bei seinem Tun.  
Es war interessant zu sehen wie verändert McCoy war, sobald er in seinen Arzt-Modus geschaltet war und einen Patienten zu versorgen hatte. Sein Blick schien weniger griesgrämig, sein Ton milder und seine Handgriffe geübt, fast schon besorgt. Als wüsste er genau wie wertvoll das Leben war, um das er sich kümmerte.  
Spock bekam einen Verband an seine Hand.  
„Du hast Glück, dass die Wunde doch nicht ganz so tief ist, dass sie genäht werden müsste. Das sah auf den ersten Blick schlimmer aus.“  
„Auch das wäre sicher kein Problem gewesen“, erwiderte Spock nur, dem es ein wenig trivial vorkam um eine nicht mal stark verletzte Hand, was keinerlei lebensbedrohlich war, einen solchen Aufriss zu machen.  
Leonard schüttelte darüber nur den Kopf.  
„Bist du auf irgendwelchen Drogen? Schmerzmittel. Gras?“, fragte er und hob Spocks Kinn, um dessen Pupillen zu untersuchen.  
Jetzt wurde es dem Schwarzhaarigen dann doch zu viel und er schob Leonards Hand beiseite. „Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Mühe und Ihre Behandlung, Doktor. Seien Sie versichert, dass es mir ansonsten ausgezeichnet geht.“ Er stand auf und rieb untersuchend über seine bandagierte Hand. Da damit alles soweit in Ordnung schien und auch keine weiteren Einwände mehr kamen, verabschiedete er sich mit einem kaum merklichen Kopfnicken und verließ den Behandlungsraum.  
Leonard sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach. „Unglaublich.“ Dann drehte er sich zu Jim. „Und du, dein Verbandskasten ist total veraltet.“  
Der Blonde, der während der ganzen Zeit ungewöhnlich still gewesen war, zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Wir haben hier nicht oft Notfälle“, meinte er und fügte hinzu: „Das sieht übrigens alles sehr professionell bei dir aus.“  
„Ich bin Arzt“, wiederholte Leonard seine Aussage und machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz beim nächsten Mal, wenn er herkam, das Notfallequipment der Enterprise aufzustocken. Wenn er hier schon zu tun bekam, dann wollte er auch mit dem richtigen Material arbeiten. „Außerdem, was dachtest du denn, woher ich sonst frühmorgens herkomme?“, fragte er dann noch.  
Jim grinste. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht wolltest du ja deiner Ehefrau ausweichen.“  
Sofort verfinsterte sich Leonards Gesicht.  
„Geschieden“, murmelte er in einem Ton, den niemand weiter nachfragen ließ.  
„Single“, meinte Jim dennoch daraufhin mit einem Zwinkern antworten zu müssen und ging wieder nach vorne. Er hatte im Vorfeld schon angeordnet, dass sich ein Angestellter um das Malheur kümmern sollte, sodass Spock bereits wieder auf seinem Platz sitzen konnte. Der Student bekam einen neuen Saft und der Doktor seinen Kaffee heute aufs Haus. Dafür steckte dieser seinen Geldschein in das Trinkgeldglas. Es war immerhin sein verdammter Job und er war an erster Stelle Arzt und als zweiter erst Kunde.


	3. Gelbe Becher

Als Pavel A. Chekov das erste Mal in dem gemütlichen Café namens Enterprise ein normal großes Heißgetränk bestellen wollte, das nichts mit Kaffee zu tun hatte, stellte er fest, dass hier einiges anders war als im guten alten Russland. Sein frisch aufgenommenes Studium hatte ihn in die USA kommen lassen, und eine Empfehlung in diesen Coffee Shop. Es war jedoch sein erstes Mal in so einer Einrichtung und er war sich noch nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Zumindest war er von dem reichhaltigen Angebot überfordert. Vor allem, weil er mit einigen der Worte auf der großen Tafel nichts anfangen konnte.  
Geduldig stand Jim bei ihm und erklärte alles.  
„Aber was ist ein 'Red eye'?“, fragte Chekov im dicken, russischen Akzent.  
„Ein Drittel Espresso und der Rest mit starkem Kaffee aufgeschüttet.“  
Chekov verzog das Gesicht.  
„Gibt es auch Kaffee ohne Kaffeegeschmack?“  
„Klar“, grinste Jim. „Unsere Cream Frappuccino zum Beispiel.“  
„Dann nehme ich einen davon.“  
„Schokolade, Erdbeer, Vanille oder Kokos?“  
„Eeh… Schokolade.“  
„Klein, mittel oder groß?“  
Chekov blickte auf die ausgestellten Becher und fand, dass selbst der kleinste noch recht groß war.  
„Klein.“  
„Mit Sahne, oder ohne?“  
„Mit, denke ich.“  
Der Russe fragte sich, wie viele Optionen er noch entscheiden musste. Aber offensichtlich hatte er sich soweit erfolgreich durchgekämpft, denn Jim zückte Becher und Stift.  
„Hervorragend. Wie ist dein Name?“  
„Chekov“, erwiderte dieser verwirrt. Er war bisher noch nie beim Einkaufen danach gefragt worden. Jim erklärte ihm jedoch, dass er aufgerufen werden würde, sobald sein Getränk fertig war. Chekov fand das ein wenig merkwürdig, weil sein Kaffee doch schnell gemacht war und er direkt hier stand.  
Aber wie sagte man so schön: andere Länder, andere Sitten.  
Als er dann sein Getränk bekam und probierte, fand er, dass Frappuccinos echt lecker schmeckten.  
Auf einem für die Kunden aufgestellten Tisch gab es neben Strohhalmen, Servietten und Zucker für die Kunden auch extra Zimt und er schüttete sich zwei zusätzliche Päckchen davon in den Becher und rührte das Ganze mit dem Strohhalm um. Alles in allem waren Coffee Shops gar keine so schlechte Einrichtung. Wenn auch ein wenig verwirrend.

~

Das zweite Mal, dass Pavel A. Chekov die Enterprise betrat, war er mit einem Kommilitonen verabredet.  
Während er sich anstellte und wartete, beobachtete er einige andere Gäste. Einige erkannte er aus Kursen in der Uni, viele andere schienen, mit Laptops und Textbüchern ausgestattet, aus anderen Fachbereichen zu sein.  
Der Russe selbst hatte sich gleich für zwei Fächer eingeschrieben: Ingenieurwissenschaft und Astrophysik. Wobei letzteres sein Hauptfach war.

Als er an die Reihe zum Bestellen kam, grüßte ihn wieder Jim.  
„Einen kleinen Schokoladenfrappuccino“, zitierte Chekov, sich an seine Bestellung vom letzten Mal erinnernd.  
Der junge Geschäftsmann nickte.  
„Mit Sahne?“  
„Ja, bitte.“  
„Soll ich auch gleich einen Schuss Zimt reinmachen?“  
Das war der Augenblick als Chekov auffiel, dass James T. Kirk hinter seinem freundlichen Lächeln ein ebenso außergewöhnliches Hirn wie sein eigenes verbergen musste.  
Es war bestimmt eine Woche her, dass Chekov hier gewesen war, und dennoch hatte er sich dieses kleine, eigentlich recht unscheinbare Detail gemerkt. Dass er überhaupt darauf geachtet hatte, sprach für sein scharfes Auge. Und ohne Zweifel war es auch der richtige Name, den Jim da auf den Becher schrieb.  
Chekov hatte keine Ahnung wie viele Menschen hier tagein tagaus herkamen. Viele definitiv, denn das Café war gut besucht. Dass Jim sich überhaupt für seine Gäste interessierte ... Chekov schien das ungewöhnlich.

Mit seinem Getränk ging er zum Tisch, an dem sein Kommilitone bereits saß und begrüßte Sulu. Der junge Asiate war schon zwei Semester länger an der Uni, und plante seine Zukunft als Pilot. Die beiden hatten sich bei einer Diskussion über Navigation in der Exosphäre angefreundet. Sulu war es auch gewesen, der Chekov die Enterprise empfohlen hatte.  
„Wie findest du es hier?“, fragte der Dunkelhaarige, der bereits seit einiger Zeit an seinem Kaffee nippte, und schlug sein Buch zu.  
„Es ist wirklich sehr nett.“  
Chekov lächelte. Die beiden unterhielten sich, bis sich noch eine weitere Person dazu setzte.  
„Hallo, Jungs. Wartet ihr schon lange?“  
Uhura schlug die Beine übereinander und lächelte breit.  
„Nein, du bist pünktlich.“  
„Bin ich nicht“, erwiderte die Dunkelhaarige wohl wissend. „Ich musste meine Hausarbeit in Neurolinguistik abgeben und der Professor hat mich noch aufgehalten.“  
Die anderen beiden nickten verstehend.

Sulu und Uhura hatten sich übrigens, obwohl sie an der gleichen Uni studierten, hier in der Enterprise kennengelernt.  
Die junge Frau jobbte hier, damals noch nicht lange, und wurde meist hinter die Kasse gestellt. Als herausragende Linguistik Studentin wäre es blöd von Jim, sie nicht mit Kunden sprechen zu lassen. Außerdem sah sie auch umwerfend aus, was sich hinterm Tresen immer gut machte. Aber natürlich hütete er sich davor, ihr das so formuliert zu sagen.  
Sulu stand in der Reihe zum Bestellen, war aber, während er wartete, in ein Telefonat vertieft, das er auf japanisch führte. Erst kurz bevor er an der Reihe war, legte er auf.  
Uhura, die das Ganze mitbekommen hatte, hielt ihn für einen Touristen und begrüßte ihn in fehlerfreiem Japanisch: „Guten Tag. Was darf es sein?“  
Sulu, der gerade den Mund aufgemacht hatte, um zu bestellen, blickte sie verwirrt an. Im ersten Moment dachte Uhura, sie hätte sich vielleicht versprochen. Dann erwiderte der Dunkelhaarige jedoch völlig akzentfrei: „Ähm, ich bin aus San Francisco.“  
Jetzt war es Uhura, die ihn überrascht anschaute. „Oh, entschuldige.“ Etwas peinlich berührt nahm sie seine Bestellung auf und war froh, als dann der nächste Kunde kam.  
Jim hatte das Ganze amüsiert mitbekommen, und verkniff sich ein Lachen.  
Als sie dann kurz darauf Feierabend hatte, nahm Uhura ihre Jacke und näherte sich dem Tisch, an dem Hikaru Sulu aus San Francisco saß.  
„Hey“, begrüßte sie ihn kurz, „Sorry noch mal wegen vorhin.“  
Der Asiate blickte auf und winkte ab, als er sie erkannte.  
„Ach, schon gut. Ich hab mit meiner Großmutter in Osaka telefoniert“, erklärte er. „Aber dein Japanisch hat mich schon etwas überrascht.“  
„Studier‘ ich, unter anderem“, lächelte Uhura.  
So fanden sie heraus, dass sie die gleiche Universität besuchten.  
Da beide das Café regelmäßig besuchten – Uhura auch, wenn sie nicht arbeitete – sahen sie sich öfter, begannen hier und da ein Gespräch, und im Laufe der Zeit wurde ihre Bekanntschaft in der Enterprise zu einer Art Freundschaft.

„Sagt mal“, fragte Chekov die beiden, „was hat es eigentlich mit den Becherfarben auf sich?“ Er deutete auf Sulus gelben Becher und machte eine Geste ins Café, wo Leute auch blaue und rote in der Hand hielten. Die meisten zumindest. Einige wenige hatten, wie er selbst auch, einen normalen, farblosen.  
„Jim gibt jedem Stammkunden eine Farbe“, erklärte Sulu. „Aber das System dahinter kennt außer ihm keiner.“  
„Meine Vermutung war ja zuerst, dass er Leute nach ihrem Aussehen bewertet und einteilt“, fügte Uhura hinzu.  
„Und die Idee war gar nicht so schlecht. Aber leider falsch“, kommentierte Jim, der zu ihrem Tisch trat. Er brachte ihre Bestellung persönlich vorbei. „Bitte sehr, einen Eiskaffee für die Dame mit der flinken Zunge.“  
Uhura verdrehte die Augen, lächelte jedoch.  
„Also, wie gehen die Uni-Arbeiten meiner brillanten Wunderkinder voran?“, fragte der Blonde dann in die Runde, und sie begannen nacheinander zu erzählen.  
Sulu durfte seit neustem im Flugsimulator Übungsstunden nehmen. Und gerade als sein Professor einmal dabei gewesen war, um zuzuschauen, hatte er die Maschine starten wollen, doch nichts war passiert. Erst als sein Co-Pilot ihn darauf hinwies, bemerkte er, dass er vergessen hatte den hydraulischen Reifendruckkompensator zu lösen.  
„Also die Handbremse“, stellte Jim fest und sie lachten, als Sulu nickte. Es schien niemanden zu wundern, dass der Besitzer des Cafés sich mit solchen Dingen auskannte.  
Uhura erzählte von ihren Übersetzungsarbeiten und Chekov von den vielen Fächern, die er dank seiner doppelten Studienfachwahl belegen musste. Insgesamt fand er den Unterricht großartig. Nur bei einem Professor für Ingenieurwissenschaft hatte er einige Sprachschwierigkeiten, weil er nicht immer dessen europäischen Akzent verstand.

Der Nachmittag verging schnell und die drei – Jim war irgendwann wieder seiner Arbeit nachgegangen – lachten viel. Chekov hatte zum ersten Mal seit seinem Umzug auf diesen fremden Kontinent ein Gefühl von Zuhause.  
Die Enterprise wurde auch zu seinem Stammcafé. Und als er das nächste Mal kam und seine Bestellung aufgab, drückte Jim ihm grinsend einen gelben Becher in die Hand.  
Chekov wusste zwar immer noch nicht, was die Farbe bedeutete, aber er war trotzdem ein bisschen stolz.


	4. Lady in red

Nyota Uhura hatte schon viel gehört, bevor sie das erste Mal mit einigen Freundinnen dorthin ging.  
Es war kurz nach den Weihnachtsferien und sie hatten sich eine Menge zu erzählen. Gaila hatte ihren Freund zum ersten Mal nach Hause zu ihren Eltern eingeladen, Carol wusste um eine interessante Tratschgeschichte über einen Professor, und Uhura hatte einen traumhaften Urlaub verbracht, von dem sie gerade berichtete. Sie hatte sich, während sie gerade anstanden, zu den beiden gedreht und bekam nur am Rande mit, wie sie von hinten angesprochen wurde.  
„Wie ist dein Name, hübsche Frau, die gerade von den Alpen zurückgekommen ist?“  
Uhura verdrehte bloß die Augen. Sie hasste es, wenn man sie in einem Gespräch störte, dabei scheinbar auch noch mitgehört hatte und dann versuchte sich mit einem Kompliment an sie ranzumachen. Das hatte sie wirklich schon oft genug erlebt.  
„Das geht dich nichts an“, erwiderte sie daher bloß schroff und widmete sich wieder ihren Freundinnen.  
„Dann muss ich mir eben einen Namen für dich ausdenken“, wurde sie direkt wieder unterbrochen.  
Jetzt drehte sich Uhura doch um. Allerdings bemerkte sie, dass vor ihr gar keiner mehr in der Schlange stand, sondern der Blonde hinterm Tresen es war, der sie amüsiert anblickte. In der Hand hielt er bereits einen Edding.  
„Uhura“, erwiderte diese, während die beiden Studentinnen hinter ihr kicherten. „Einen großen Eiskaffee mit Sahne, bitte.“  
„Uhura, das ist genau der Name, den ich mir für dich ausgedacht hatte“, zwinkerte Jim. Er schien ihr die zuvor schroffe Abfuhr nicht übel zu nehmen.  
Trotzdem stellte sie später sicher, ein paar Dollar extra in das Glas mit dem Trinkgeld zu werfen.  
„Und was darf es für deine beiden bezaubernden Begleiterinnen sein?“, wandte sich Jim an Gaila und Carol.  
Somit war Uhuras erster Eindruck von Kirk zurecht, dass dieser eindeutig ein Frauenheld war. Und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn mochte oder nicht. Aber sein Kaffee war ohne Zweifel gut.

~

Im Gegensatz zu Studienkollegen bevorzugte Nyota Uhura es in den eigenen vier Wänden zu lernen, oder mit Lerngruppen in der Bibliothek. Café, Bitros und Bars waren für sie Orte, wo man sich mit Freunden traf, wo man ein wenig Abstand vom Studentenalltag bekam. Und normalerweise war es auch kein Problem, denn Uhura und ihre Mitbewohnerin Gaila hatten strenge Regelungen, was die Benutzung ihres Studentenzimmers bezüglich Männerbesuch anging. Genauer gesagt hatte Uhura diese eingeführt, als die genug davon hatte, die Rothaarige jedes Wochenende inflagranti zu erwischen. Dass diese jetzt einen Freund hatte, machte nur einen kleinen Unterschied.  
Wobei man fairerweise sagen musste, dass sich Gaila, seit sie die Regeln hatten, gebessert hatte.  
Heute war allerdings ein Abend, an dem ihre Freundin sie gefragt hatte, ob sie ihr nicht für ein paar Stunden das Zimmer überlassen könnte. Ihr Freund war gerade von einer Studienreise zurückgekommen und dessen Mitbewohner schrieb morgen früh eine Klausur. Den konnten sie also leider nicht rauswerfen.  
Uhura hatte schließlich zugestimmt und Gaila versprach ihr eine SMS zu schreiben, sobald die Luft rein war.  
So war die Dunkelhaarige erst in die Bibliothek gegangen, hatte aber irgendwann keine Lust mehr zu lernen gehabt und gönnte sich noch ein Getränk in der Enterprise. Außerdem nutzte sie die Gelegenheit und skypte mit ihrer Familie, die an einem anderen Ende der Staaten lebte.  
Gerade als sie auflegte, weil ihre Eltern langsam schlafen gehen wollten, bekam sie eine kleine Brötchentüte auf den Tisch gestellt.  
Uhura blickte auf und warf Jim einen fragenden Blick zu.  
„Brownies, die heute übrig geblieben sind. Nimm sie ruhig mit“, erklärte dieser. „Ich schließ jetzt“, fügte er dann nach einer kurzen Pause fast schon entschuldigend hinzu.  
Uhura schaute auf die Uhr und nickte.  
„Klar, ich bin schon weg.“  
„Ich bring dich nach Hause.“  
Jim bekam einen kritischen Blick zugeworfen.  
„Nicht nötig.“  
Doch der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe ein besseres Gewissen, wenn ich hübsche Ladys sicher daheim weiß.“ Er lächelte so ehrlich, dass die Dunkelhaarige schließlich zustimmte.  
Jim schloss also den Laden zu und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg durch die Straßen. Die Nachtluft war kühl, doch das störte die beiden, die sich gut unterhielten, nicht. Uhura erzählte von ihrem Sprachstudium und die beiden tauschten einige Storys über die Uni und deren Studenten aus. Jim war zwar keiner, aber dennoch kannte er genug, die sein Café besuchten, so dass er nie um eine Geschichte verlegen war.  
Unterwegs bekam Uhura auch endlich die erwartete SMS von Gaila, dass ihr Freund und sie jetzt wieder Klamotten trugen. Gott sei Dank! Sie musste über die Formulierung der Rothaarigen lachen und auf einen fragenden Blick von Jim, beschloss sie ihn einzuweihen.  
„So ist das also bei euch“, grinste der Blonde.  
„Denk gar nicht erst daran, das noch weiter auszuführen“, erwiderte Uhura mit mahnend erhobenen Finger, lachte dann jedoch. Jim hob abwehrend die Hände und fiel ins Lachen mit ein.  
Nach zwei weiteren Blocks waren sie dann bei Uhuras Wohnung angekommen.  
„Hier wohne ich“, nickte sie auf ein Studentenwohnheim.  
„Sicher, dass du mich nicht doch noch zu einem Kaffee hochladen willst?“, fragte Jim.  
„Ganz sicher“, erwiderte Uhura. „Außerdem ist meine Mitbewohnerin noch oben.“  
„Meinetwegen könnte sie bei diesem Kaffee mittrinken.“  
Uhura war ernsthaft am überlegen, ob sie dem grinsenden Blonden eine reinhauen sollte. Dieser wandte sich aber bereits ohne Wenn und Aber zum Gehen. Bevor er aber um die Ecke bog, drehte er sich noch mal um.  
„Hey, Uhura.“  
Sie hatte gerade den Fuß ins Haus setzen wollen und schaute ihn fragend an.  
„Mein Kaffee schmeckt eh viel besser. Den solltest du mal probieren!“  
Uhura musste schmunzeln. Sie gab ihm recht.

~

Dass Uhura schließlich anfing in der Enterprise zu arbeiten, war Zufall gewesen. Die Stellen waren nie ausgeschrieben und wurden höchstens durch Mundpropaganda weitergegeben. So hatte sie erfahren, dass vor kurzem jemand gegangen war und Jim darauf angesprochen. Und damit hatte sie plötzlich den Job.  
Und obwohl es eigentlich nicht gerade ein spannender Beruf war, erlebte sie doch schon einiges dort. Mit der Zeit hatte sie gerade bei den jüngeren Studenten einen Blick dafür bekommen, wer kurz vor einer Projektabgabe oder einer Klausur stand und wahrscheinlich mal wieder viel zu spät angefangen hatte etwas dafür zu tun. Prokrastination war ein weit verbreitetes Hobby.  
Einmal hatte Uhura sogar einen Kunden, einen blassen Jungen mit tiefen Augenringen, abgewiesen.  
„Du hast schon ein halbes Dutzend Espressos in der letzten Stunde getrunken. Ich mache mir ernsthaft Sorgen, dass du tot umfällst, wenn ich dir jetzt deinen siebten gebe“, hatte sie hartnäckig erklärt und ihm stattdessen ein Sandwich und ein Wasser gegeben.

Ein anderes Mal hatte sie morgens die Frühschicht begonnen. Da sie mit ihren Prüfungen für das Sommersemester durch war und ihre vorlesungsfreie Zeit genoss, war es kein Problem für sie auch andere Schichten zu übernehmen. Und so früh war noch nicht viel los. Aber ein Student, der eindeutig eine Nachtschicht hinter sich hatte, war schon da. Mit einem Rucksack und einem dicken Lehrbuch, mit einem Dutzend herausschauender Notizzettel, unterm Arm bestellte er einen halben Becher eines großen Kaffees.  
Uhura blickte ihn irritiert an.  
„Das ist dasselbe wie ein kleiner Kaffee“, informierte sie ihn, doch er sah sie bloß mit stumpfen Auge an.  
„Ich weiß“, murmelte er tonlos, während sich die Tür öffnete und ein weitere Gast gerade von einer Nachtschicht kam.  
Der Student wiederholte seine Bestellung und Uhura machte ihm eben einen großen, halben Kaffee.  
Er nahm ihn mit einem dankbaren Nicken. Dann schüttete er drei Päckchen Zucker nach und holte eine Dose Energy-Drink heraus, deren Inhalt er komplett im Kaffee versenkte. Während er mit den Worten „Ich überleb diesen Mist nicht“ einen Schluck trank, schlug er sein Buch auf und vertiefte sich auf dem Weg nach draußen ins Lernen. Dabei entging ihm der entsetzte Blick eines gewissen Arztes, der inständig hoffte, dass dieser Horror, der sich eben vor seinem Auge abgespielt hatte, nur ein Produkt seines übermüdeten Gehirns war.

Und dann war da noch der Überfall gewesen.  
Es war spät am Abend, kurz nach Feierabend. Uhura half Jim die Tische abzuwischen und alles wegzuräumen.  
Der Blonde hatte übrigens den exzentrischen Tick sich während der Arbeitszeit nicht Chef oder Boss, sondern Captain nennen zu lassen. Daran hatte sich die Dunkelhaarige erst mal gewöhnen müssen.  
„Bring noch den Müll raus. Ich mach die Theke fertig und dann sind wir für heute durch“, wies Jim sie an.  
„Aye“, nickte Uhura und verschwand nach hinten, um die Säcke zu sammeln.  
Während Jim einen frischen Lappen suchte, ging die Ladentür nochmals auf.  
„Du bist recht spät dran, Kumpel. Wir haben eigentlich schon geschlossen.“ Er drehte sich zu dem Kunden um und sah sich einem Typen im Kapuzenpullover gegenüber. Und einer Pistole.  
„Ich will das Geld aus der Kasse!“  
Jim hob die Hände. „Hey Mann, da ist nicht viel drin. Wir sind nur ein kleiner Laden ...“  
„Hör auf zu quatschen und gib mir die verdammte Kohle!“  
Jim bewegte sich langsam zur Kasse und senkte eine Hand auf die Tasten, um den Code einzugeben. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf den angespannten Kerl. Oder vielmehr hinter ihn.  
Plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell. Er wusste nicht wie Uhura es geschafft hatte, aber sie hatte sich lautlos angeschlichen, in den Händen einen großen Teller – etwas Besseres hatte sie hinten gerade nicht gefunden. Sie trat dem Kerl in die Kniekehle und pfefferte ihm den Teller an den Hinterkopf, so dass sie zerbrach und er nach vorne stürzte. Gleichzeitig packte Jim die Pistole und wendete sie von sich ab ins Leere. Mit der anderen Hand griff er den erstbesten Gegenstand, den er in die Finger bekam – es war das Glas mit dem Trinkgeld – und schlug ihn dem Kerl ins Gesicht. Noch mehr Scherben verstreuten sich auf dem Boden und der Kerl war außer Gefecht.  
Mit einem Satz war Jim über die Theke gesprungen.  
„Alles klar bei dir?“, fragte er Uhura, welche bloß grimmig nickte.  
„Sorry wegen des Geschirrs.“  
„Ja ... das Trinkgeld geht heute komplett an dich“, erwiderte Jim und zückte sein Handy um die Polizei zu rufen. Uhura warf einen Blick auf die am Boden verteilten Münzen und Scheine.

Der Abend wurde dann doch noch später als geplant, aber am nächsten Tag, und auch noch einige Tage später, bekam jeder die heroische Geschichte erzählt, wie der Überfall auf die Enterprise erfolgreich zurückgeschlagen wurde.


	5. Tee in Schottland – eine Schnapsidee

Die Enterprise war ein Coffee Shop, ohne Zweifel. Dennoch gab es natürlich noch mehr als nur Kaffee und ein bisschen was zu Essen. Mehr noch als Saft und gute Gesellschaft. Nämlich Tee.  
Doch um ehrlich zu sein, machte dieser nicht gerade den Hauptverkaufsteil aus, sondern war eher eine Ausnahme unter den Bestellungen. Generell gab es überhaupt nur einen, der sich regelmäßig einen bestellte. Und das war Montgomery C. J. Scott.  
Viele rätselten, weshalb er seinen frisch aufgebrühten Tee in einem roten Becher trank und was der Professor der Uni wohl mit Uhura gemein hatte. Währenddessen saß er an einem der Tische, interessierte sich nicht für Becherfarben, sondern korrigierte Hausarbeiten und Klausuren. An sich keine so interessante Sache, aber manchmal hörte man dabei auch so Aussagen wie: „In welcher Welt soll das denn physikalisch möglich sein?“ oder „Ich wette diese Statistik hier hat er sich selbst ausgedacht.“ und der beliebte Klassiker „Warum benutzt sie hier einen roten Stift? Niemand hat im Test einen roten Stift zu benutzen außer mir!“  
Jim brachte ihm dann meist ein Sandwich und klopfte ihm mitfühlend auf die Schulter.  
„Schwieriger Tag heute?“, hatte er einmal dabei gefragt und sich auf den anderen freien Stuhl am Tisch fallen lassen. Er biss in ein eigenes Brötchen, das er sich zum Mittagessen genehmigte.  
Scotty nickte.  
„Ich habe denen extra gesagt, sie sollen über Thanksgiving lernen ...“, seufzte er. Aus seiner Jackentasche zog er einen kleinen Flachmann und gab seinem Tee einen Schuss.  
„Captain“, rief da einer seiner Mitarbeiter nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich hab hier einen Händler am Telefon.“  
Der Blonde gab ein Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte und stand auf. „Die Arbeit ruft“, meinte er und biss erneut in sein Essen.  
„Captain?“, fragte Scotty nach der Bezeichnung.  
Dieser grinste.  
„Aye.“

Ein anderes Mal stolperte der Schotte über einen jungen Lockenkopf, der über Aufzeichnungen gebeugt technische Begriffe vor sich hin murmelte. Neugierig warf Scotty einen prüfenden Blick darauf.  
„Das ist nicht schlecht. Aber du hast die Federkonstanten hier durcheinandergebracht“, deutete er auf die entsprechende Stelle.  
Der Junge schaute auf.  
„Professor Scott“, erkannte er ihn und Scotty nickte.  
„Du bist in einem meiner Kurse, oder?“  
„Ja, Professor. Erweiterte Fertigungstechnik.“  
„Das ist ein Fortgeschrittenenkurs. Wie kommst du zurecht?“, wollte der Schotte wissen.  
„Oh, es ist nicht so schwer“, wehrte der Russe ab, „Nur versteh ich nicht immer alle Worte.“  
„Ah, sprachliche Barrieren legen sich mit der Zeit. Und jetzt rück mal zur Seite und lass sehen, was du da machst.“ Er zog sich einen Stuhl heran und ging mit Chekov dessen Projekt durch. Der Schotte war beeindruckt davon und wies Chekov an, dass er, wann immer er Fragen hatte oder etwas nicht verstand, er zu ihm kommen sollte.  
Der Russe war ihm dafür sehr dankbar und ab da sah man die beiden hin und wieder an einem Tisch sitzen und über technische Dinge fachsimpeln.

~

Es gibt einige Maschinen und Automaten in der Enterprise, die müssen einfach funktionieren, um einen reibungslosen Ablauf garantieren zu können. Hin und wieder kam es jedoch vor, dass das eine oder andere Gerät ausfiel oder einfach Mätzchen machte. Mit Maschinen war es eben manchmal wie mit Menschen: sie hatten ihre guten und ihre schlechten Tage. Und an manchen Tagen brachten sie Jim auch zum Verzweifeln.  
Der Blonde kannte sich zwar einigermaßen mit seinen Sachen aus, aber er war eben kein Fachmann. So war es beinahe eine mittelschwere Katastrophe als an einem Vormittag die Maschine für den Milchschaum ausfiel.  
Wobei das eigentlich die falsche Wortwahl war. Denn sie verweigerte nicht nur ihren Dienst. Oh, nein. Sie war, wie Jim, manchmal eine kleine Dramaqueen, und deswegen verkündete sie das während ihrer Schicht heute mit einem lauten Knall, dann einem Zischen und schließlich mit einer Menge Milchschaum in Jims Gesicht.  
Dieser fluchte.  
Zum Glück war gerade nicht viel los, aber das würde sich zum frühen Nachmittag ändern, wenn die Hauptverkaufszeit losging. Und dann hatte er ohne Milchschaum ein Problem.  
Mit einem Lappen wischte er erst sich und dann die Maschine sauber. Diese reagierte noch nicht mal, als er versuchte sie aus- und dann wieder einzuschalten. Normalerweise war das ein Allheilmittel. Doch heute sah es schlecht aus. Sehr, sehr schlecht.  
„Was ist denn hier passiert?“, fragte ihn ein schottischer Akzent und als Kirk den Kopf drehte, erblickte er Scotty, der sich die Sauerei besah.  
„Kurzer Zwischenfall. Dauert kurz bis zur nächsten Bestellung“, informierte er ihn mit angestrengter Stimme.  
Scotty legte den Kopf schief. Kurz schien er zu überlegen, dann kam er jedoch einfach um die Theke herum.  
„Lass mich das mal anschauen“, meinte er und schob den Blonden beiseite.  
„Es ist wirklich nicht nötig, dass- ...“, setzte dieser an, wurde jedoch unterbrochen.  
„Ich kenn mich damit aus. Außerdem hast du ja noch Kundschaft, oder?“  
Jim schloss den Mund und nickte. Damit hatte er nicht ganz Unrecht.  
„Hast du Werkzeug?“  
„Hol ich dir, Moment.“  
Der Blonde verschwand kurz nach hinten und kurz darauf schraubte Montgomery an dem Milchschäumer herum, während Jim sich um die weiteren Bestellungen kümmerte.

„Jim, ich hab das Leck gefunden. Da sind ein paar Schläuche hinten total durch und dann sind noch Leitungen nass geworden. Das zu reparieren kann ein paar Tage dauern“, war die Sachlage nach einiger Zeit.  
Jim verzog das Gesicht.  
„Ich brauche die Maschine in knapp vier Stunden, wenn hier die Hölle ausbricht.“  
Scotty blickte ihn an, dann grinste er schief.  
„Aye, Captain, ich mach's in zwei.“

Und wirklich: er zog direkt los in den Baumarkt, um neue Schläuche und Dichtungen zu besorgen, und machte sich dann an das Einbauen.  
„Das ist ein Wunder“, meinte Jim, als ihm die reparierte Maschine vorgeführt wurde. „Wie viel bekommst du von mir?“  
Doch der Schotte lehnte ab.  
„Wenn es die Enterprise am Laufen hält, reicht das“, erwiderte er.  
Jim nickte, machte sich jedoch eine Gedankennotiz, sich bei seinem Helfer zu revanchieren. Das war ihm wichtig. „Sag mal“, fragte er dann, „kennst du dich eigentlich auch mit Warmwasserboilern aus?“

Natürlich tat er es. Das war der Tag, an dem Montgomery Scott der Chefingenieur der Enterprise wurde.  
Jeder Mitarbeiter, und auch viele andere, denn der nette und offene Schotte entging kaum einem, wussten: gab es ein technisches Problem, dann war Scotty genau der Mann dafür.

~

„Das denke ich nicht“, meinte Scotty und biss von seinem Sandwich ab.  
„Ach, und was denken Sie dann?“  
„Ich, denke, dass Sie, mein lieber Doktor, keine Ahnung von Tee haben.“  
Leonard schnaubte. „Sie können ja gerne Tee trinken, wenn Ihnen die Brühe schmeckt. Aber Kaffee hat eindeutig den besseren Effekt!“, widersprach er Scotty.  
Dieser machte eine abweisende Handbewegung.  
„Wenn Sie damit meinen, dass die Wirkung des Koffeins langsamer eintritt, aber dafür länger anhält, und außerdem viel besser für die Gesundheit ist, dann haben Sie wohl recht. Als Arzt sollten Sie das ja wissen.“  
„Als Arzt“, McCoy betonte diese beiden Worte „weiß ich, dass Kaffee vor Diabetes und Gicht schützt.“  
„Na bitte, da haben Sie im Alter ja nichts zu befürchten. Außer vielleicht starken Bluthochdruck.“

Die Diskussion der beiden war nicht unbemerkt geblieben in dem Café. Nicht zuletzt deswegen, weil ihre Stimmen nicht gerade leise waren. Schottische Leidenschaft traf auf das Temperament der Südstaaten. Wie es übrigens genau dazu gekommen war, hatte niemand so richtig mitbekommen.  
Leonard schnaubte verächtlich.  
„Jetzt sind Sie hier anscheinend der Arzt von uns beiden. Macht mich das dann zum Mechaniker?“  
„Ingenieurwissenschaftler. Und scheinbar ja. Also lassen Sie sich sagen, dass schwarzer Tee sogar krebsvorbeugend ist.“  
„Ja ja“, knurrte McCoy, „Genau wie grüner Tee.“  
Bei dieser Aussage haute Scotty plötzlich mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, dass es knallte und einige Leute an den benachbarten Tischen zusammenzuckten.  
„Grüner Tee?“, rief er entgeistert, „Warum geben Sie mir nicht gleich eine Kugel?“  
Über so viel Theatralik konnte Leonard nur die Augen verdrehen. „Schotten“, murmelte er so leise, dass der Professor ihn in seiner Rage nicht hören konnte. Und dann etwas lauter: „Jetzt beißen Sie in Ihr Sandwich und kommen Sie mal wieder runter.“  
Scotty tat wie geheißen, wenn auch allerdings mehr aus Appetit.  
„Tee beugt Karies und Rheuma vor“, gab er mit vollen Mund von sich.  
„Überbrühter Ingwer ist übrigens auch sehr Kreislaufanregend, um das mal in den Raum zu werfen. Fast wie Koffein“, kam es auf einmal von Jim, der an den Tisch der beiden getreten war. Als Reaktion bekam er einen doppelt vernichtenden Blick. Nervös lachend kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf und verzog sich wieder an die Arbeit.  
„Zu viel Kaffee kann Halluzinationen hervorrufen“, wusste Scotty.  
Leonard hob den Finger, um etwas zu sagen, senkte ihn dann aber wieder langsam. Diese Erfahrung hatte er auch schon gemacht.


	6. Captain auf der Brücke

Jim liebte die Enterprise. Sie war sein großer, wahr gewordener Traum. Dennoch konnte er keine 24 Stunden am Tag in seinem Laden verbringen. Nicht in dieser Welt. Er brauchte, wie jeder gut funktionierende Mensch, Schlaf und auch etwas Freizeit. Und gerade verbrachte er diese Zeit auf einer Krankenliege sitzend und wartend. Eine blonde Krankenschwester, Christine wie er erfuhr, hatte ihn dort deponiert und ihm mitgeteilt, dass der leitende Chefarzt gleich bei ihm wäre.  
Gleich war bei Medizinern immer irgendeine Zeitspanne zwischen fünf Minuten und drei Stunden. Aber Jim hatte ihr bloß zugelächelt und genickt. Soweit das eben mit einem blutigen und geschwollenen Gesicht ging.  
Es war etwa zwei Uhr morgens und er zählte die Schubladen am Tisch gegenüber, um sich ein wenig abzulenken. Es waren fünf. Sicherheitshalber zählte er sie noch einmal.  
Zeitlich hatte er aber heute offenbar Glück, denn es verging vielleicht eine Viertelstunde bis die Tür sich wieder öffnete.  
„So, und was haben wir ... meine Fresse, Jim! Was hast du denn angestellt?“, entfuhr es Leonard.  
Jim war allerdings nicht weniger überrascht.  
„Bones, du hier?“  
„Ja, stell dir vor, ich arbeite hier. Hast du getrunken?“ Dem Dunkelhaarigen entging nicht die leichte Fahne des anderen und er schnappte sich seine Ausrüstung, um Jim genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.  
„Aber es ist mitten in der Nacht“, ignorierte dieser die Frage. Die zwei Drinks, die er sich genehmigt hatte, zählten kaum. Der Alkoholgeruch an ihm kam eher daher, dass er den Inhalt eines Glases ins Gesicht bekommen hatte.  
„Dasselbe könnte ich dir sagen“, erwiderte der Arzt. „Wurdest du überfallen?“ Er klang jetzt ernsthaft besorgt, weswegen Jim schnell den Kopf schüttelte. Das wiederum ließ seinen Nacken schmerzen und er verzog das Gesicht.  
„Nein ... ich war in einer Bar und habe mich nett mit einer Lady unterhalten, als ihr Freund dazu kam und das gar nicht nett fand.“  
Leonard zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sofort hatte er kein Mitleid mehr mit ihm, denn von den vielen Eroberungsversuchen des jungen Herzensbrechers hatte er bereits zur Genüge gehört. Außerdem schien dem Blonden nichts ernsthaft zugestoßen zu sein. Er hatte sogar noch alle Zähne behalten. Soweit konnte er zumindest das, jetzt nicht mehr ganz so hübsche, Gesicht beurteilen.  
„Ausziehen“, befahl er, um sich auch den Rest vorzunehmen, und füllte nebenbei schon mal ein Teil des Patientenformulars aus.  
Jetzt war es Jim, der ihm eine erhobene Augenbraue schenkte, bevor er der Aufforderung nachkam. Das Shirt verschwand. Als er sich jedoch die Hose öffnete, bekam er einen Klapps auf den Hinterkopf.  
„Die nicht, Idiot“, brummte Leonard.  
Jim grinste spitzbübisch. „Ich mach bloß, was mein Arzt mir gesagt hat“, erwiderte er. Leonard murmelte leise vor sich hin. Wahrscheinlich ein paar nett gemeinte Beleidigungen.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Chefarzt bist“, meinte der Blonde dann, als die Untersuchung fortgesetzt wurde. Und obwohl es beiläufig klang, schwang doch ein Hauch von Bewunderung mit.  
„Irgendwie muss ich den Kaffee ja bezahlen“, zuckte Leonard bloß mit den Schultern. „Du hast übrigens ein paar hübsche blaue Flecken abbekommen. Ein leichtes Schmerzmittel sollte aber alles sein, was du brauchst. Ich kann es dir spritzen, oder- ...“  
„Tabletten, bitte“, unterbrach Jim ihn.  
McCoy blinzelte. „Gespritzt wirkt es besser und schneller. Und ich bin sehr gut darin.“  
„Trotzdem.“  
Gut, dann eben nicht. Schade, dass man Spritzen noch nicht so weit entwickelt hatte, dass man sie den Patienten einfach flott injizieren konnte. Aber abgebrochene Nadeln waren wirklich nichts, das er verantworten wollte. Er stellte Jim ein Glas Wasser hin und gab ihm ein paar Pillen.  
„Schlucken“, wies er ihn an und griff dann nach einem sauberen Lappen, um ihm endlich das ganze Blut, das mittlerweile getrocknet war und wahrscheinlich schon anfing zu jucken, zu säubern. Mit vorsichtigen Händen, um keine empfindliche Stelle zu belasten und Jim mehr Schmerzen zu bereiten, als er ohnehin schon hatte, und einem angenehm lauen Wasser kümmerte er sich um ihn. Der Blonde ließ das Ganze stumm über sich ergehen.

Erst als Leonard damit fertig war und ihm mitteilte, dass er sich wieder anziehen konnte, bewegte Jim sich wieder, und kam der Aufforderung nach.  
„Danke, Bones.“ Er gähnte, lächelte aber auch. Langsam übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit. Und natürlich die Schmerzmittel.  
„Pass nächstes Mal besser auf dich auf, in Ordnung?“, erwiderte der Arzt ernst. „Schläfst du unterwegs ein oder schaffst du es alleine nach Hause?“  
„Kommt darauf an: falls nicht, würdest du mich heimtragen?“  
„Um Himmelswillen, nein. Ich würde dich in ein Bett hier verfrachten und dich am Ende meiner Schicht wecken. Also in aller Frühe.“  
Jim verzog das Gesicht. „Dann geh ich lieber heim“, meinte er und rutschte von der Liege.  
Nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung war Leonard wieder alleine. Er war sich sicher, dass Jim auf dem Weg nach draußen mindestens eine Schwester nach ihrer Nummer fragen würde. Er hoffte, er hatte keinen Erfolg.

~

Jim war gerne nachts unterwegs. Die Nacht war der Normalzustand des Universums, der großen, unbekannten Weite des Abenteuers. Tagsüber wurden sie bloß von einer gigantischen Lampe angestrahlt. Geblendet. So, dass sie gar nicht sehen konnten, was da draußen wirklich vor sich ging. Hätte Jim es sich aussuchen können, wäre er Vollzeit nachtaktiv. Aber vielleicht machten die raren Gelegenheiten neben seiner Arbeitszeit, die er draußen verbringen konnte, gerade einen Teil des Reizes aus.  
Und heute war eine ganz besondere Nacht.  
„Noch zwölf Minuten, Jim.“  
„Ich weiß, Spock. Ich hab's gleich.“ Der Blonde justierte die letzten Schrauben des Teleskops, das sie aufgestellt hatten. Es war ein kleines Modell, mehr für Hobby Astronomen gedacht, aber immer noch teuer genug für einen jungen Selbstständigen. „So, fertig.“ Jim ließ sich neben den Dunkelhaarigen ins Gras fallen.  
Die beiden hatten sich im Laufe der Zeit irgendwie angefreundet. Sowohl Spock als auch Jim waren darüber überrascht gewesen, wenn auch im positiven Sinne.  
Heute hatten sie sich dazu verabredet abends einen seltenen Meteoritenschauer zu beobachten, der diese Nacht an der Erde vorbeizog. Denn sie hatten festgestellt, dass sie beide ein Faible für die unendlichen Weiten des Weltraums hatten, und so stand es beinahe außer Frage, sich ein so außergewöhnliches Ereignis zusammen zu erleben. Dafür waren sie eigens mitten irgendwo ins Nirgendwo gefahren, da in der Stand zu viele andere Lichtquellen waren.  
Spock warf einen erneuten Blick auf seine schwach leuchtende Uhr. Noch acht Minuten.  
Jim dagegen lehnte sich zurück und starrte zu den vielen hundert Lichtern hoch. Er fand diesen Ausblick jedes Mal aufs Neue wunderschön.  
„Glaubst du, wir sind alleine da draußen, Spock?“, stellte er die oft gestellte Frage.  
„Das ist unwahrscheinlich. Viele Wissenschaftler schließen zwar Leben auf Planeten ohne Wasser aus, aber warum sollte anderes Leben Wasser benötigen“, erwiderte Spock in seiner ruhigen Art und Kirk nickte.  
„Wir beide auf Erkundungsmission da oben ... das wär's, oder?“  
„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher.“  
„Ach komm. Stell dir nur mal vor was für Abenteuer auf uns warten würden.“ Jim lächelte bei dem Gedanken.  
„Normale Raumfahrraketen sind nicht dafür ausgelegt“, gab der Dunkelhaarige zu bedenken.  
„Nicht in diesem Leben. Irgendwann, wenn die Technik dafür ausgelegt ist.“  
Spock zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Selbst wenn die Lehren der Inkarnation stimmen, so ist es doch höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass wir in einem nächsten Leben zeitlich wieder aufeinander treffen. Geschweige denn örtlich“, wandte er ein.  
Aber davon ließ Jim sich nicht von der Idee abbringen. „Selbst wenn wir auf verschiedenen Planeten landen, Spock, einen Verstand wie deinen finde ich überall wieder“, meinte er selbstbewusst.  
„Darauf bin ich gespannt, Jim.“ Spocks Mundwinkel zuckten und er sah von seiner Uhr hinauf in den Himmel. „Es geht los.“  
Und wirklich: wenige Sekunden später tauchte zwischen den Sternen ein leuchtender Punkt auf, der sich bewegte wie eine Sternschnuppe. Nur viel länger und in Rot. Kurz darauf kam ein zweiter und ein dritter.  
Die beiden Freunde standen auf und gingen zum Teleskop, um einen besseren Blick darauf zu haben.

~

Jim liebte die Enterprise. Doch nicht nur seinen Laden an sich. Es waren die Menschen darin. Die Enterprise war einmalig, aber die Menschen waren unersetzlich und ohne sie wäre die Enterprise leer.  
Das war wohl auch einer der Gründe, weswegen ihm ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis zu den Leuten wichtig war. Jim lachte gerne mit ihnen, wenn sie etwas Amüsantes zu erzählen hatten. Er tröstete, wenn ihm jemand seine Sorgen anvertraute, und er hatte einmal zugeschlagen, als er mitbekommen hatte, dass jemand über Uhura herzog. Er war damals in einer Bar gewesen und er hatte es zufällig aufgeschnappt. Eine Schlägerei war nach dem ersten blauen Auge unvermeidbar gewesen, aber zum Glück hatte Bones gerade Schichtende gehabt und war ihm in die Arme gelaufen. Oder Jim ihm. Auf jeden Fall wurde seine blutige Nase versorgt. Uhura hatte er nie etwas davon erzählt.

Seit Neustem hatte Jim übrigens ein Geburtstagsspecial eingeführt: das Geburtstagskind bekam zu seinem bestellten Kaffee einen Cupcake mit eigens dafür vorrätigen Kerzen aufs Haus.  
Nach Chekovs Geburtstagsüberraschung, bei der Jim es beinahe geschafft hatte den gesamten Cupcake zum Brennen zu bringen, gab es allerdings nur noch eine Kerze pro Gebäck. Sicherheit ging vor.  
Am wenigsten gefreut hatte sich Bones.  
Möglicherweise lag es daran, dass er gerade mehrere Überstunden hinter sich hatte und nur noch ins Bett wollte. Er starrte seine kleine Schokokalorienbombe an, als sei sie höchst persönlich für seine schlaflosen Nächte verantwortlich. Dennoch konnte er natürlich nichts gegen Jims Willen tun und musste trotzdem die Kerze auspusten, sich etwas wünschen und den Cupcake dann mitnehmen. Schmeckte auch gar nicht so schlecht, was der Junge da backte. War aber viel zu süß für sein Leben.  
Er hatte übrigens keine Ahnung, woher Jim seinen Geburtstag kannte.  
Was Jim nicht wusste, oder nicht bedachte, war, dass Leonard der einzige war, der sein Geburtsdatum kannte, denn er sprach nie darüber. Aber der Arzt hatte es schon öfters auf einem Krankenblatt ausfüllen müssen.  
Was Jim ebenfalls nicht wusste, war, dass Leonard McCoy und Montgomery Scott gelegentlich zusammen einen trinken gingen. Beide hatten eine Leidenschaft für Scotch und Bourbon und wo ihre Meinung über Kaffee und Tee auseinander ging, da kam sie bei Whiskey doch immer wieder zusammen.  
Was Jim nicht mal ahnen konnte, war, dass Leonard Jims Geburtstag und dessen Datum bei irgendeinem seiner Abende einmal Scotty gegenüber erwähnte. Die beiden blieben zwar nicht bei dem Thema, aber in Bones‘ Hirn formte sich plötzlich eine konkrete Idee. Er teilte sie dem Professor mit und der war, ob oder wegen seines angetrunkenen Gemüts, Feuer und Flamme.  
Scotty erinnerte sich, dass sein Schützling Chekov ein gutes Verhältnis zu Jim hatte. Der Lockenkopf blickte bewundernd zu ihm auf. Also weihte Scotty den Russen bei nächster Gelegenheit ein. Chekov nickte aufgeregt und versprach seinen Teil dazu beizutragen.  
Dazu setzte er sich zwei Tage später mit Uhura und Sulu zusammen und erzählte ihnen den Plan. Auch hier gab es keinerlei Einwände. Die Dunkelhaarige bekam einiges zu tun, wofür sie jedoch gerne zustimmte. Dass sie Spock kannte und ihn ins Boot holte, überraschte einige, doch niemand hinterfragte es. Die etwas schwierigere Aufgabe war Jim, ohne, dass es ihm verdächtig auffiel, von der Spätschicht am nächsten Donnerstag zu streichen.  
Zum Glück wusste sie sich durch Fragen herauszureden, auch wenn der Blonde zögerte darauf einzugehen. Aber das Argument, dass gerade eine Gruppe europäischer Austauschstudentinnen in der Stadt war und nächste Woche eine Stadtführung bekam, zog. Uhura hoffte, die Damen würden es ihr verzeihen. Aber damit war eine Sache abgehakt und es gab nur noch 23 andere zu erledigen.

Eine Woche später verabschiedete sich Jim dann um „den Ladys die Führung etwas interessanter zu gestalten.“  
Uhura rollte bloß mit den Augen und nickte. Doch kaum war der Blonde durch die Tür, griff sie zu ihrem Handy und verschickte eine Rund-Sms.

Die nächsten zwei Stunden herrschte gelber Alarm. Gelb im Sinne von: alle passten auf, dass der Captain mit seinem gelben Shirt heute nicht in die Nähe der Enterprise kam. Man hatte Sulu losgeschickt, um Jim heimlich zu beobachten und zu melden, falls es brenzlig wurde.  
Scotty war unterwegs, um die Torte abzuholen und der Rest dekorierte den Coffee Shop um. Es gab mit Helium gefüllte Ballons, ein großes Banner und überall wurden goldene Sterne hingeklebt.  
Jeder, der hereinkam, sah sich einem Meer an gelbgoldener, blauer und roter Dekoration gegenüber. Man hatte sich an den Bechern orientiert, auch wenn immer noch keiner erklären konnte, warum es bei denen kein grün oder lila oder ähnliches gab.  
Es wurden extra Getränke und Snacks besorgt, weil niemand Jims Sachen für seine eigene Feier verwenden wollte. Sogar eine Musikanlage hatte man organisieren können.  
Plötzlich klingelte Uhuras Handy und Sulu meldete.  
„Der Captain ist auf dem Weg zur Basis. Ankunft in circa zehn Minuten“, unterrichtete er sie ohne Umschweife.  
Uhura warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Arbeit. „Wir sind noch nicht soweit. Du musst ihn aufhalten.“  
„Wie soll ich das tun?“  
„Denk dir was aus. Reiß das Steuer herum. Gib uns eine halbe Stunde.“  
„Hm, okay“, brummte Sulu und schaute heimlich um die Ecke, um zu sehen, ob die Luft rein war. „Lass den Kanal offen. Ich schicke eine Nachricht.“ Er legte auf und nahm die Beine in die Hand, um einen Block weiter zu rennen und über einen Umweg Jims Weg zu kreuzen. Er schaffte es zwei Ecken weiter, und während er versuchte nicht zu zeigen, dass er außer Atem war, fing er mit dem Blonden ein Gespräch über das erste Thema an, das ihm einfiel. Stalagmiten.

Währenddessen scheuchte Uhura alle auf, die letzten Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Der Kuchen wurde aufgestellt und die letzten Gäste trafen endlich ein. Darunter auch McCoy, der es nicht früher von der Station geschafft hatte, und als ersten kommentierte, wie schrecklich schön alles aussah. Oder schön schrecklich. Außerdem brachte er die letzten fehlenden Teile zu Jims Geschenk mit, die er mit Spock noch schnell aber nicht ohne Diskussion am beim restlichen Geschenk platzierte.  
Dann kam auch schon eine Sms von Sulu, dass Jim in knapp acht Minuten auftauchen würde. Der Asiate selbst legte noch mal einen Sprint ein und tauchte über einen weiteren Umweg durch die Hintertür auf.  
„Er ist gleich da“, verkündete er und alle stellten sich auf. Chekov wippte vor Vorfreude auf seinen Füßen vor und zurück. Dann war es soweit und Jim trat ein. Sein Blick war auf sein Handy in der Hand gerichtet, auf dem er gerade herumtippte. Jedoch blickte er auf, als er merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Happy Birthday!“, schallte es ihm unisono entgegen.  
Er starrte die gut zwei Dutzend Menschen an. „Hey, Leute ...“  
Bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, wurde er auch schon in die Mitte genommen und bekam nacheinander von allen noch einmal einzeln gratuliert. Und irgendjemand setzte ihm zwischendurch ein goldenes Partyhütchen auf.

„Wow, woher wusstet ihr das überhaupt?“, fragte er, nachdem die Torte, die übrigens umwerfend schmeckte, angeschnitten war und sich die Menge ein wenig um Raum verteilt hatte. Auf die Frage hin blickte man allgemein zu Leonard hin, der gerade einen Schluck Sekt, den es zur Feier des Tages gab, nahm und sich prompt verschluckte. „Keine Ahnung“, erwiderte er hustend und bekam dafür ein Lachen von den anderen. Scotty klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
„Und das vorhin war dann nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver“, wandte sich Jim an Sulu, der ihn angrinste.  
„Mitnichten. Ich wollte mit dir schon immer mal über die wunderbare Welt der Tropfsteine sprechen.“  
Der Blonde nickte lachend. „Natürlich.“

Es wurde gegessen, getrunken und noch mehr gelacht, bis es Jim schließlich nicht mehr aushielt und sich an Spock, der neben ihm saß, wandte.  
„Okay, jetzt sagt mir schon was da drunter ist.“ Er deutete auf eine der Wände, die mit schwarzen Stoff abgehängt worden war. „Was habt ihr mit meiner Wand angestellt?“  
Spock tauschte einen bedeutungsvollen Blick mit Uhura aus und stand dann auf. „Jim, ich denke gemäß der Tradition von Geburtstagen ist es nun an der Zeit, dass du dein Geschenk bekommst.“ Er machte eine Geste zu der Wand hin und Kirk erhob sich ebenfalls.  
„Die Party ist also nicht die einzige Überraschung?“  
„Wenn sie dir reicht, kannst du das Tuch da hängen lassen“, lachte Scotty.  
Auf keinen Fall. Jim bewegte sich neugierig auf die Wand zu und alle Augen folgten ihm, darauf wartend wie er reagieren würde. Ohne weitere Umschweife griff der Blonde nach dem Tuch und entfernte es mit einem Ruck.  
Darunter kam eine riesige Weltkarte zum Vorschein, die beinahe die komplette Breite einnahm. Über komplett Nordamerika und einige andere Kontinente waren Sterne mit Namen verteilt. Er las Spock, Chekov, Scotty und viele weitere seiner Stammgäste. Und von jedem Stern ging ein Pfeil in entsprechender Rangfarbe zu einem Punkt in San Francisco, dem Standort der Enterprise.  
„Damit du weißt, was der Mittelpunkt der Welt ist“, lächelte Bones, der neben ihn getreten war. Spock tauchte auf seiner anderen Seite auf. „Wo immer wir einmal landen werden, du wirst es hier verfolgen können“, fügte der Schwarzhaarige hinzu.  
Kirk besah sich das Kunstwerk eingehend.  
„Ihr seid unglaublich.“ Er lächelte und legte den Arm um die Schultern der beiden. Dann drehte er sich zu den anderen. „Vielen Dank, Leute.“  
Uhura hob ihr Glas. „Auf den Captain.“  
„Auf den Captain!“, erklang es einstimmig und Jim kam aus dem Grinsen nicht mehr raus.


	7. Die nächste Generation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dies ist jetzt auch schon das letzte Kapitel. Zum Abschluss gibt es noch ein wenig Familienidylle. Oder so was in der Art. Ich hoffe die Story hat euch beim Lesen so viel Freude bereitet wie mir beim Schreiben.

Bones hatte so seine Launen. Das bestritt niemand, außer er selbst vielleicht. Jim wusste aber immer genau, wie er mit ihm umzugehen hatte, wenn er die Enterprise betrat. Er konnte den Arzt lesen wie ein offenes Buch, auch wenn diesem das nicht passte.  
Was ihm auch nicht passte, und was er noch weniger zugab, war, dass es Jim mit seinen Sprüchen und seine aufgeschlossenen Art immer wieder schaffte seine Stimmung zu heben. Bisher zumindest.

McCoy betrat die Enterprise heute am frühen Nachmittag. Es war für ihn gar nicht unüblich vorbeizuschauen auch wenn er gerade nicht eine Schicht im Krankenhaus beendet hatte, oder auf dem Weg dorthin war. Heute bemerkte Jim aber noch bevor Leonard den Mund aufmachte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
„Extra stark?“, fragte er vorsorglich.  
„Mit Schuss.“  
Der Blonde blickte ihn an. „Bones, wir sind ein Coffee Shop. Ich verkaufe keinen Alkohol“, erinnerte er ihn. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, machte Leonard auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging.  
Nur um eine knappe halbe Stunde später wiederzukommen; in der Hand eine Flasche Jack Daniels, die er auf den Tresen stellte.  
„Einen Kaffee mit Schuss“, bestellte er erneut. Jim schürzte die Lippen, verkniff sich aber einen Kommentar. Er griff nach der Flasche und machte Bones' Bestellung fertig – ohne Alkohol. Dafür gab er die Leitung an Uhura ab und setzte sich zu seinem Freund an den Tisch, als er ihm den Becher brachte.  
„Was ist passiert?“, wollte er wissen.  
Leonard nahm einen großen Schluck, bevor er anfing zu erzählen. „Ich wollte am Wochenende zu Joanna fliegen. Hab mir extra ein paar Tage frei genommen. Es war alles geregelt mit ihrer Mutter. Aber plötzlich meint sie kurzfristig mit ihrem Neuen und meinem Baby zu seinen Eltern auf irgendeine Feier verreisen zu müssen.“ Deprimiert seufzte er und exte den halben Becher. Jim legte den Kopf schief.  
„Wow“, stellte er fest „Das ist echt scheiße.“ Er wusste von Bones' Scheidung vor einigen Jahren und dass er immer noch keinen allzu guten Draht zu seiner Ex hatte.  
„Ich weiß“, erwiderte der Arzt bloß.  
„Kann man da nichts machen? Du hast doch Besuchsrecht und so.“  
Doch Leonard schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ich nicht wieder einen Anwalt einschalten will, dann nicht. Und dafür habe ich im Moment weder Nerven noch Geld.“ Er blickte den Blonden an. „Außerdem will ich das nicht Joanna schon wieder antun.“  
Jim nickte verstehend. „Klar. Hey, wenn es etwas gibt, das ich für dich tun kann..“, bot er an, wusste aber schon, dass es nichts groß gab. Zumindest nichts, worum Bones ihn auch wirklich bitten würde. Er wechselte das Thema, um seinen Freund auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, doch es brachte nur wenig. Leonard leerte seinen Kaffee und verschwand dann wieder. Er fragte nicht nach seiner Flasche und Jim erinnerte ihn auch nicht daran. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er den Arzt jetzt mit einer vollen Flasche Alkohol alleine lassen

~

„Krisensitzung“, hatte Jim einberufen und jetzt saß der harte Kern bei ihm im Café. Uhura, Sulu, Chekov, Spock und Scotty warteten neugierig darauf zu erfahren, worum es ging. Der Blonde erzählte es ihnen in wenigen Sätzen.

„Und was hast du jetzt vor?“, fragte Uhura.  
„Es ist ja nicht so, als könnten wir Doktor McCoys Tochter kidnappen und zu ihm bringen, damit er Zeit mit ihr verbringen kann“, fügte Sulu hinzu.  
Jim schaute ihn an und fing an breit zu grinsen. Die ganze Gruppe starrte zurück und ahnte schlimmes.  
„Jim, ich möchte dich daran erinnern, dass Kindesentführung strafbar ist“, versuchte Spock ihn sofort von der Idee abzubringen. „Wenn man uns erwischt, und das ist wahrscheinlich, dann drohen uns etwa zehn Jahre Gefängnis.“  
„Ich weiß, Spock, aber Fakt ist, dass wir die beiden zusammenbringen müssen.“  
„Wenn wir sie kontaktieren könnten, könnten wir sie doch einfach fragen, ob die Kleine nach dem Urlaub nicht zum Doktor kommen kann“, schlug Chekov dann das offensichtliche vor. Alle blickten ihn an.  
„Mit einem Namen finde ich sie, selbst, wenn sie keine Einträge im Internet über sich hat.“ Jetzt blickten alle Spock an. Niemand wollte genau wissen, wie er das anstellen würde. Sicher war nur, dass es weniger illegal als Kindesentführung war.  
„Ich werde aber mit ihr reden“, warf Uhura nach einem Moment der Stille ein. „So von Frau zu Frau.“ Ansonsten würde die Mutter wahrscheinlich sie alle für verrückt erklären.  
„Und ich kenne eine der Schwestern, die mit Bones arbeiten. Sie kann mir bestimmt helfen Urlaub für ihn zu organisieren“, grinste Jim.  
„Du willst das also wirklich durchziehen, ohne, dass der Doc etwas davon weiß?“, fragte Scotty.  
„Natürlich. Wo bleibt sonst der Spaß?“  
„Er wird uns dafür hassen.“  
„Ach was, er wird uns lieben.“

~

Die nächsten vier Wochen vergingen, ohne, dass Leonard McCoy irgendetwas sonderbares aufgefallen wäre. Er ging zur Arbeit, tauchte partiell in der Enterprise auf, und nahm irgendwann die Tatsache hin, dass er seine Tochter noch eine ganze Weile nicht sehen würde. Außer über Skype. Aber das war okay, denn so war nun mal sein Leben.

Scotty überredete ihn in dieser Zeit ein paar Mal mehr mit in eine Bar zu kommen, um ihn ein wenig abzulenken und gleichzeitig aufzupassen, dass der Arzt es mit dem Alkohol nicht übertrieb. Aber das hatte dieser gar nicht vor.  
Einmal trafen sie an so einem Abend Jim, oder Jim auf sie, und der Blonde beschloss einfach mit ihnen um die Häuser zu ziehen. Sie leerten ein paar Flaschen Bier zusammen und sprachen über dies und das.  
Als Scotty dann nach Hause aufbrach, weil er in eine paar Stunden eine Vorlesung halten musste, liefen McCoy und Kirk, beide gut angeheitert, alleine durch die Straßen, bis sie zur Enterprise kamen. Jim zückte seine Schlüssel.  
„Setzen wir uns rein.“  
„Ich habe keinen Bedarf nach Kaffee“, warf Leonard ein, doch der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du hast doch mal den Fusel bei mir stehen gelassen.“  
Der Arzt brauchte einen Moment, bis er sich erinnerte. „Das war doch kein Fusel.“ Er zog die Brauen zusammen und stolzierte an Jim vorbei durch die geöffnete Tür. „Das ist bester Tennessee Whiskey!“  
Na, das würden sie ja gleich sehen. Jim suchte die Flasche hervor und brachte auch zwei Gläser mit. Zusammen setzten sie sich auf zwei bequeme Sessel an einen Tisch. Kirk öffnete die Flasche und schenkte ihnen ein.  
„Auf den Morgen, der damals einen griesgrämigen Arzt durch diese Türen gebracht hat“, meinte er und hob sein Glas. Leonard blickte ihn an. „Warum ausgerechnet darauf?“  
„Weil ich sonst nicht hier sitzen würde, mit einem meiner besten Freunde und dieser Flasche Fusel.“  
„Du hast doch keine Ahnung von Fusel“, erwiderte Leonard, doch als Jim lachte, musste auch er lächeln. Endlich hob er auch sein Glas. „Auf den besten Coffee Shop der Stadt.“  
„Des Landes“, erwiderte Jim.  
„Des Planeten.“  
„Des Universums.“  
„Das kann ich nicht beurteilen. So weit bin ich noch nicht gekommen“, meinte der Dunkelhaarige, bekam jedoch ein Zwinkern von Jim. „Ich wette um zehn Dollar mit dir.“  
„Deal.“  
Beide lachten und stießen an.

~

Das erste Mal, dass Leonard irgendwie Verdacht schöpfte, war, als er Freitag Feierabend machte und ausnahmsweise mal ein freies Wochenende vor sich hatte. Das hatte er sich seiner Meinung auch verdient. Christine Chapel, die Schwester seines Vertrauens, jedoch hatte die letzten zwei Stunden damit verbracht, sämtliche Patienten, die er betreute, durchzugehen und aufzulisten. Außerdem stellte sie ihm eine Menge Fragen, für die Zeit seiner Abwesenheit, was sie sonst nicht tat.  
„Jetzt ist aber mal gut“, meinte er schließlich als er seinen weißen Kittel gegen seine Jacke tauschte. „Ich bin am Montag ja wieder da.“  
Sie zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor sie lächelte und nickte. „Ja, stimmt.“ Christine begleitete ihn bis zur Tür. „Haben Sie eine schöne Zeit“, wünschte sie ihm. Leonard hob bloß die Hand zur Abschied und verschwand.

Kurz darauf betrat er die Enterprise. Jim hatte ihm geschrieben und gebeten vorbeizukommen, und, dass es sehr dringend war. Durch die Scheiben hatte er bereits einige Leute hektisch herumlaufen gesehen und fragte sich, was der Junge jetzt schon wieder ausgefressen hatte. Drinnen sah er die üblichen Stammgäste und Freunde zusammenstehen. Und sie blickten ihm alle gespannt entgegen.  
Leonard verlangsamte seinen Schritt. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl.  
„Was habe ich verpasst?“, fragte er und sah sich um. Doch er konnte weder einen Schwerverletzten, noch eine Geburtstagsüberraschungsparty entdecken.  
Jim kam durch die Tür aus dem Lager und lächelte breit, als er ihn sah. „Da bist du ja, Bones.“ Er legte ihm freundschaftlich den Arm um die Schultern und schob ihn mit sich in die Mitte der Anderen.  
„Ich..hab da noch diese Sache“, gestikulierte Leonard zur Tür, in der Hoffnung doch noch zu entkommen. Egal, was hier geplant wurde, er sah sich nicht gerne im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit. Doch Jim lachte bloß. „Weißt du, Bones, wir haben nachgedacht“, fuhr er unbeirrt fort und ignorierte auch McCoys gemurmeltes „Himmel hilf.“  
„..und gefällt uns nicht, dass du immer so alleine und muffelig bist, und deswegen haben wir dir eine nette, junge Dame eingeladen.“  
Jetzt blickte Leonard ihn mit blanken Entsetzen an. „Ihr..was?!“ Doch bevor er seine Entrüstung noch weiter zum Ausdruck bringen konnte, unterbrach ihn der Ruf seiner Tochter.  
„Daddy!“  
Sie hatte bis eben giggelnd hinter der Theke gesessen, hielt es aber nicht länger aus, sondern wollte endlich ihrem Vater um den Hals fallen. Und das tat sie jetzt auch. Mit offenen Mund hatte Leonard sich umgedreht, als er die vertraute Stimme hörte, und da lag sie auch schon in seinen Armen.  
Gerührt beobachteten die anderen wie der sonst so bissige Doktor sprachlos war. Seine Gesichtszüge wurden so weich wie geschmolzene Butter und möglicherweise versteckte er sogar eine Träne, als er seiner Kleinen einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte.  
„Jojo..“  
„Überraschung, Daddy!“ Quietschfidel ließ sie sich von ihm auf den Armen tragen, obwohl sie mit ihren fast zehn Jahren wohl schon langsam etwas zu groß dafür wurde.  
Leonard wandte sich an Jim. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz..“  
„Wir dachte, du hättest deine Tochter gerne für eine Weile zu Besuch“, erklärte dieser. „Ach, und du hast übrigens die nächsten zwei Wochen Urlaub.“  
„Und die nächste halbe Stunde solltest du Joannas Mutter anrufen und ihr sagen, dass alles in Ordnung ist, weil sie uns sonst die Polizei auf den Hals hetzt“, fügte Uhura schmunzelnd hinzu.  
Leonard blickte sie alle an, seine Tochter noch immer in den Armen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung wie ihr das geschafft habt und augenscheinlich seid ihr der größte Haufen an Verrückten, den ich kenne“, stellte er fest.  
„Aber..?“  
„Nichts. Das war alles. Danke“, lächelte der Arzt so ehrlich, dass sie nicht anders konnten, als es zu erwidern.  
Dann griff er allerdings nach dem Telefon und rief Jocelyn an, denn er wusste, dass sie sonst ihre Drohung mit der Polizei wahr machen würde.  
Seine Ex war nicht gut zu sprechen und machte wohl Leonard für seine durchgeknallten Freunde verantwortlich. Und was die sich überhaupt denken würden. Aber das war Leonard egal. Er war glücklich. Endlich hatte er sein kleines Baby, das ja eigentlich schon lange keines mehr war, wieder bei sich.  
Zur Feier des Tages gab Jim den beiden je ein Stück Cheesecake aus und drehte die Musik dann lauter.  
Danach verabschiedeten sich die beiden McCoys jedoch, denn durch den ungeplanten Besuch, musste Leonard noch einiges erledigen. Einkaufen, Aufräumen, Umplanen. Es war ihm eine Freude.

Die nächsten zwei Wochen kamen die beiden oft in der Enterprise vorbei, tranken Tee oder aßen etwas. Jim hatte seinen Freund noch nie so ausgelassen gesehen. Er schien wie verändert, glücklich. Und das gefiel ihm. Und Joanna hatte einen Narren an Jim gefressen. Nicht zuletzt, weil dieser jeden Spaß mitmachte, ihr hinter dem Tresen alles zeigte und sie sogar eine Bestellung unter Anleitung machen ließ. Und sie klebte stolz einen Stern mit ihrem Namen auf die große Weltkarte zu den anderen.  
„Jetzt gehöre ich auch dazu“, kicherte sie und kletterte von den Schultern ihres Vaters, um zurück zu Uhura und Spock zu hüpfen.  
Erstere gab Vater und Tochter an einem Nachmittag sogar einen Rundgang durch die Universität. Joanna war der Idee aufgeregt begegnet und wollte unbedingt sehen, wo 'die ganzen coolen Erwachsenen ihre Zeit verbrachten'. Die Linguistin hatte Leonard versichert, dass es wirklich keine Umstände machte.  
Joanna fand es dann aber doch nur so mittelmäßig spannend, denn die Räume sahen sich alle ähnlich und vieles verstand sie auch einfach nicht. Das änderte sich jedoch, als sie zufällig Chekov trafen und der Junge sie in das hauseigene, kleine Planetarium schmuggelte.

Insgesamt waren die beiden Wochen ein Traum, so kam es Leonard zumindest vor. Doch selbst nachdem seine Ex Joanna wieder abgeholt hatte, verflog seine gute Laune nicht gleich, und er zeigte noch wochenlang jedem, der es sehen wollte, Fotos von ihren gemeinsamen Ausflügen.


End file.
